Quantum Entanglement Device
The Quantum Entanglement Device'http://www.callofduty.com/intel/490 ('QED) is a secondary tactical grenade appearing on the zombie map level Moon. The QED's effect is random. The QED is capable of creating 29 different outcomes. Upon toss, the player will spin the handle on the bottom once, and push it in. It can either "curse" or "bless" the player, with outcomes such as mini-turrets or a reset of points. Overview The Quantum Entanglement Device can only be obtained through the Mystery Box and takes up the player's secondary tactical grenade slot. It is one of two tactical Grenades on Moon, the other being the Gersch Device. The player cannot possess both; if the player attempts to take the Gersch Devices, any remaining QEDs will be swapped and vice versa. The effect of the grenade is completely random, and there is no known way of getting a certain outcome. When thrown, it has 29 known effects: *The explosion similar to a Scavenger shot. *An explosion identical to that of the Astronaut Zombie (most common). *An explosion similar to Matryoshka Dolls, blowing up rapidly within a certain radius many times. *A China Lake-turret which fires in a circle. *An M72 LAW-turret which fires in a circle. (May be Pack-a-Punched) *A Ray Gun-turret which fires in a circle. (May be Pack-a-Punched) *A full-auto SPAS-12-turret which fires in a circle. *A Python-turret which fires in a circle. (May be Pack-a-Punched) *Teleports the user and/or his/her teammates to another spot on the map. *Revives a teammate. *Giving the player the "Bonus Points" power-up, giving all players a set amount of points, which can be taken by a Zombie. *Turns Astronaut Zombies to the players' side. They receive a random weapon and will begin killing zombies, though they simply charge towards the zombies. *Giving everyone in the area a Pack-A-Punched version of their current weapon. *Giving the player a random weapon in lieu of their current weapon. It may be Pack-A-Punched. Comes in the form of a power-up. *Spawns more Zombies. *Absolutely nothing. *Spawns an ordinary Frag grenade. *Drops a red perk bottle power up. If this is picked up by a player or a zombie, all players lose a random perk. *May produce a Black Hole like the Gersch Device. *May produce a red Max Ammo. When picked-up by a player or a zombie, all players lose all their ammo and must get a regular max-ammo to refill it. *May down all players within a certain radius. *May convert other QED's into Gersch Devices *Automatically kills Astronaut Zombies if thrown at them. *Creates an effect similar to the Winter's Howl, freezing zombies in a certain radius *Creates an effect similar to the Nuke, causing nearby zombies' heads to explode and bodies burn *Lightning similar to a Wunderwaffe shot, does not continue to other zombies *Spawns a Semtex grenade. *Opens a door if thrown near one. *Turns all nearby zombies into runners. Trivia *It is necessary to have at least two QEDs to complete Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *It is possible to obtain two identical guns using a QED. *Zombies can run over the Blessing/Curse given by the QED, taking it from the player. There is no way to recover the result if this happens. *It is possible to obtain a QED from a random weapon drop. Recieving this will replenish the player's QEDs or gives another player QEDs. *The QED was invented by Dr. Edward Richtofen, as shown by a quote he made upon receiving the weapon. Gallery Q.e.d.png|QED Being Prepped QED.jpg|QED Concept art QED_Explosion.png|The Quantum Entanglement Device's explosion QED126.jpg|Quantum Entanglement Device in Moon QED Mystery Box.jpg|Quantum Entanglement Device in the Mystery Box Videos 300px| References Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Zombies Mode